Muffin Paradox
by Emogirl10590
Summary: Cupcakes so sweet and tasty, cupcakes don't be too hasty. Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes. But nothing is better than muffins. Derpy "Loved" muffins, especially making muffins with the Doctor. Derpy's best friend. But in another world, what if that same Derpy that we know and love didn't knew the Doctor and love to make muffins in a different way.


**I would probably say this is Fan Fic inception. Why you may ask. Well technically this is two fan fic into one labyrinth mind.**

**Almost everyone knows MLP creepy pasta 'cupcakes'. And one Fan (AKA Reitanna) made it bigger. By making her own Fan Fic with Derpy in it. It was called muffins. **  
**I really liked that story very much. Since I'm a fan of Derpy. But it got me wondering of another MLP fandom that Derpy is also in. Called Doctor Whooves and Assistant. It's one of my favorite MLP background character sagas. **  
**But I've always wondered. What if those two combined. And that's when I came up with this... It's not quite finished yet I just wanted to see if you like it so far. And it's my first MLP Fan Fic. So don't judge me on certain mistakes. And if you like it don't forget to favorites and leave comments on what you think. Thank you**

* * *

Muffin Paradox

Written by Ashley Shewell

Cupcakes so sweet and tasty, cupcakes don't be too hasty. Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes.

But nothing is better than muffins. Derpy "Loved" muffins, especially making muffins with the Doctor. Derpy's best friend. But in another world, what if that same Derpy that we know and love didn't knew the Doctor and love to make muffins in a different way.

Paradox: if you meet your true pony self . It will cause a paradox and ruin the balance of the timeline. But if you meet yourself in a other dimension….. Will it still be the same?

….

Right near the edge of ponyvill the blue box suddenly came out of nowhere. The next moment a brown stallion walked out of the blue box and looked around.

Doctor: (smiling cheerfully) well here we are then. Guess the TARDIS land us back to Ponyvill I see. ( looking around curiously)

He walked out of the blue box and turned around to see how his assistant was doing.

Doctor: (cheerful) come on Ms. Hooves.

Ditzy Doo: (happily) okay Doctor. ( A gray Pegasus with blonde hair and crossed eyes walked out of the blue box) So Doctor why did the TARDIS bring us back to Ponyvill?

Doctor: well, it seems the TARDIS landed here for a pacific reason. But looking around the area everything seems to be in order.

Ditzy: (looking around) are you sure? It does seem to be a little bit off?

Doctor: (curious) off? You say?

Ditzy: (nodding) yeah! I mean, the clouds do just a little bit. And there's a slight stillness in the air. But between that, you're right everything does look exactly the same.

Doctor: (smiling and being his usual cheery self) well, there's no harm to investigate a little now is there?

Ditzy: (smile too) no there isn't. Between that I'll go see how my friend Carrot Top is doing.

Doctor: (smiling broadly) all right Ms. Hooves, if you need me I'll be right down this street investigating. ( him pointing down a random street.)

Ditzy: (smile) okay

….

Meanwhile in Sugar Cube Corner deep down in Mr. and Mrs. Cake's basement were Pinky Pie and Derpy were getting ready to pick a nether number out of the jar. This time it was Derpy's turn to pick. She was so excited of which pony she was going to play with tonight.

Pinky: (being her happy go lucky self ) all right Derpy are you ready.

Derpy nodded. She moved her hoof around the jar to pick a good one. Eventually she got the paper out of the jar and began to read the paper.

Derpy: (sounding like she has a stuffy nose) I have the Doctor.

Pinky: (bouncing up and down happily) oh, do you mean Mr. Magic? Right! I've always wanted to see a sergeant screamed in pain while making medical puns.

Derpy: (shook her head) nope! It just says Doctor.

She showed the paper to Pinky Pie. So she can get a better look.

Pinky: (ponder) I don't know any pony under that name. (she shrugged) not that I recall of.

And next millisecond Derpy's eyes was flashed the image of a brown stallion with a cutiemark that looks like a hourglass. It was like she knew the pony for some strange reason. Like she seened and talk to him before.

Derpy: (happily) I know who he is. It's that pony with the hourglass cutiemark.

Pinky: (her smile grew wider, and began to bounce up and down even more) oh yes, now I remember.

Pinky handed Derpy a basket of muffins.

Derpy: (smiled broadly of seeing the site of muffins) yeah muffins! (excitedly)

Pinky: now Derpy, these muffins are filled with sleeping powder. So you can't eat them all right.

Derpy: (nodded) okay!

Pinky: remember these are for the victim. You got it!

Derpy: (smile) of course Pinky I got it.

Derpy opened her mouth and carried the basket with her teeth. And trotted off to find the Doctor. It didn't take her that long to find. Doctor looking around like he was looking for something. Derpy smiled broadly to see him. And walked over to him. Instantly the Doctor recognized Derpy in a flash.

Doctor: (smiled cheerfully) well hello there Ms. Hooves.

Derpy: (smiled happily and walking even closer to the Doctor, and now was face-to-face with him) hello.

Doctor: (cheerfully) well it looks like you have a basket full of muffins I see. Did you get them at Sugar Cube Corner?

Derpy: (nodded) yes! and I got them especially for you.

Doctor: (smiled broadly) oh how lovely. (Murmur softly) it looks like she forgot the butter again. (out loud) all well. (looking at Derpy) will eat them later when we get back from the TARDIS. Okay.

Derpy: (frowned a little) but would you like to try one now? (trying to convince the Doctor)

Doctor: (feeling a bad that he made his companion said.) all right Derpy all try one.

Derpy smiled and handed the Doctor a muffin. The Doctor smiled and ate the muffin with caution.

Doctor: (happily) that was delicious, Derpy.

The next second the Doctor felt dizzy. And then collapsed to the ground while Derpy smiled evilly.

…..

Ditzy Doo was getting confused more and more every time she trotted down another street.

Ditzy: (confused and a little worried) I swear I remember I used to live over here. But there's no house and no Carrot Top.

She realize now this was a waste of time. So she decided to find the Doctor. She finally made it to the street where they were supposed to me. And to her surprised he wasn't there either. She thought herself she should ask some pony. But sadly enough everypony went to bed. Until she noticed the light were still on at Sugar Cube Corner. Ditzy wondered if he was there and headed off to the source of the light.

…..

The Doctor slowly woke up, his vision a little fuzzy at first. Then suddenly readjusted and focused. The first thing he saw was a banner written in blood that said 'life is a party'. The Doctor eyes grew from the site. He also notice Pony skeleton heads on a table underneath the banner wearing pony skins party hats.

Doctor: (his eyes widened even more, shaking his head slowly and speaking softly) No, no, no. This can't be happening.

The Doctor also notices he was on a metal table and his limbs were bound. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't believe that these pony's lives were taken away by some sick madman. He started to feel angry upon what he was seeing.

Doctor: (Barking in the room) alright! Who is responsible for this!

After he said that. He heard two voices. They sound like they were both giggling. And they stepped forward from the shadows and into the light. The Doctor was in shock. He recognized the pink pony that he remembered her name was Pinky Pie or Ells Miranda so he thinks. But what he was most surprised at to see that made one of his heart thumping was his assistant.

Doctor: (Shock) D-Derpy! You're behind this too?

Derpy nod her head. The Doctor felt hurt when, what he thought his companion responded to him. He almost felt heartbroken that his favorite pony was doing this especially to him.

Doctor: (gentle voice almost like he was going to cry) why would you do this? You kn-

Pinky: (interrupting and said cheerfully) because it's fun!

Doctor: (angered, upset, and disturbed) fun? FUN! You think all of this is FUN! Slaughtering innocents Ponies like this? I just feel ashamed; especially to you Derpy. I just can't believe all this time you been doing this behind my back. And all the adventures that we've done together; and I was going to take you to that muf-

Derpy: (confused and cutting him off of his speech) what adventures? We never did anything together?... Well except the adventure were going to have now. (she smiled at the end)

The Doctor and Derpy stared at each other confused. That they seems that they didn't knew each other. The Doctor was thinking for short brief minute until he realized something then smiled broadly at Derpy.

Doctor: (his usual cheery self) I've got it!

Pinky: (happily) he's got it… Wait? Got what? ( she said now getting her confused)

Doctor: (smiled cheerfully) you're not my Derpy.

Pinky and Derpy: what? (confused)

Doctor: (rambling) I just realized; you can be my Derpy. I mean, you are Derpy. But not the one I've been spending time with. Sure this must be a different time world where there's a different one who does this sort of thing… I mean honestly you don't know who I am of course. So… While this sort of happened to me once… Kind of? But that's a different story anyway. Any who; point being you're not my assistant that I've been traveling through space and time with. (Murmured to himself)I just hope my Derpy doesn't find you here. I mean it probably will cause a paradox.

Pinky and Derpy looked at each other and confusion then go back at their victim. As he was still rumbling nonsense. Pinky shrugged her shoulders and pointed at the tools. Derpy saw the tools and nodded.

Derpy was going to get ready to torture the latest victim. She picked up a knife; the one that usually cuts off the cutiemark and began to work as Pinky watched her. Derpy walked over to the Doctor placed her hoof onto his side and the knife gently touched the rim of his cutiemark.

Doctor: (now realizing Derpy was on his side.) hey, hey, HAY! What the bloody hell are you doing?

Derpy: (smile up at the Doctor began to giggle as she gently cut a little on his flesh) cutting off your cutiemark silly.

She began to cut the circle around his mark; blood spilling as the Doctor grits his teeth from the pain.

Doctor: (grits through his teeth) now you stop this immediately.

As soon as Derpy was almost cutting off the flesh of his cutiemark. Suddenly Ditzy burst through the basement door clumsily.

Ditzy: woo! I think I sprained one of my wings on the way down.

Everybody gasp especially Derpy. She couldn't believe she was seeing herself. Still the knife in Derpy's hoof she was frozen from the sight of herself. The next second Ditzy slowly got up and saw Pinky Pie then smiled at her like it was nothing out of the ordinary going on. The next moment she turned her head then saw a very frozen in shock Derpy. Ditzy was in shock and wasn't sure what she thought what she got herself into.


End file.
